Whispering lies The Sadness story contest
by Mayfalda
Summary: Me basé para hacer esta historia en el primer párrafo de la canción Nothing and Everthing de Red. My beginning and my end/Broken truth, whispering lies/And it hurts again/What I fear and what I try /Words I say and what I hide.


"The Sadness Story Contest"

Nombre del O.S.: "Whispering lies"

Autor: Mayfalda

Pareja: Jacob/Edward/Nessie/Bella

Summary:Me inspiré para hacer este O.S en una estrofa de la canción de Red, Nothing and Everything, del cual parte el título de este fic, os dejo la letra de la canción.

Enemy, familiar friend/My beginning and my end/Broken truth, whispering lies/And it hurts again/What I fear and what I try/Words I say and what I hide/All the pain, I want it to end/But I want it again/And it finds me/The fight inside is coarsing through my veins/And it's raging/The fight inside is breaking me again

Rating: K+

Número de palabras:4.387

**NO INTENCIÓN DE VIOLAR EL COPYRIGHT TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**Jaco's Pov.**

* * *

No podía sentir el dolor, _¿dónde estaba?,_ oía voces lejanas, _¿me estaban llamando?, _

alguien me arrastraba, no sentía dolor, _¿por qué no sentía dolor?,_ intenté moverme, no podía, voces, ruido,

alguien llorando_, ¿quién llora?,_ corrían, _¿quién corría?_ no los veía, _¿qué había pasado?_

Hubo disturbios, de pronto luces, alguien me tocó, salí con ellos, mis hermanos, fuimos a comprobar no recuerdo el qué.

La gente se quejaba porque habían animales salvajes, éramos nosotros, los lobos gigantes, fuimos de expedición, había pasado un eternidad, _¿qué ocurrió?,_ algunos humanos estaban allí, iban armados, nos tenían miedo, intentamos ocultarnos, vieron a Jared, Leah estaba con él, se había transformado, la vieron, hubo disparos.

Recuerdo el dolor lacerante en mi espalda, sangre caliente que resbalaba por mi cuerpo, podía sentirla, la sangre, su olor,

_¿por qué demonios siempre me tocaba proteger a esa loba inconsciente?_

Sentí dolor,

luego no sentí nada,

frío,

vacío,

miedo,

_¿por qué no sentía el dolor?, _

acaso estaba muerto, no podía estar muerto, tenía que verla, _¡Nessie!,_ tengo que decirle que estoy bien, intente levantarme_, ¿estaba tumbado?, ¿por qué no puedo moverme?_, me hablan, no puedo oír lo qué dicen, sólo quiero oírla a ella.

_Nessie, estoy bien cariño, conseguiré levantarme, iré a verte, necesito verte, estoy luchando, luchando por ti. _

Mientras caía de nuevo en la inconsciencia pude oírlos,

-joder Sam hay que llamar a Carlisle, le han metido dos balazos por la espalda, hemos tardado mucho en traerlo, está perdiendo mucha sangre, esto es grave, no puede ni moverse-,

-creo que ha entrado en coma, no responde a ningún estímulo-,

_¿quién hablaba?, _

-corred, ¡id a buscarlo ya!-,

-¡maldita sea! ¡traedlo ya!-.

Se fueron.

-Se pondrá bien verdad-, ella lloraba, -¿se curará?-.

No hubo respuesta.

Sentí unas manos frías explorando mi espalda, una luz intensa en frente de mí, me cegaba, no podía abrir los ojos, el olor a sangre de nuevo, el dolor otra vez,

-se ha despertado, necesito más morfina-, se movieron a mi alrededor,

-tengo que dormirlo, hay que quitarle las balas, es la única posibilidad, ha perdido mucha sangre-,

_¿quién demonios estaba allí?, _

_¿qué me hacían? _

Estaba hurgando en mi espalda, he perdido sangre, dios ese dolor otra vez, no podía soportarlo, _que me dejen, no me importa, ¡DEJAD LAS BALAS DONDE ESTAN!, ¡DEJADME YA!,_ no aguanto el dolor,

_¿dónde está ella?, que venga ella,_

-traed más morfina, esté en mi maletín, si se despierta no soportará el dolor-.

_Estúpido médico de pacotilla, no necesito morfina, necesito que me dejes_, intente moverme,

-tranquilo hijo, tranquilo, Sam ayúdame, tengo que inmovilizarlo-,

-Ella esta fuera, quiere verlo-,

_¿ella? , Nessie, ven mi amor, que venga, maldito Sam, tráela, ¡TRAEDLA! _

Otro pinchazo. El líquido viscoso y caliente corría por mis venas podía sentirlo quemándome vivo, era fuego, _¡ME ARDE!,_ dios ese dolor, y nuevamente no sentí nada,

_Nessie… ¿estás ahí?..._

Abrí los ojos lentamente, todo estaba borroso, otra vez ese maldito dolor, apenas podía respirar,

-hey tranquilo campeón, no te muevas, al fin abres los ojos- dijo Seth, lo fulminé con la mirada,

-quie…-, me puso un dedo en la boca, _¿qué hace el imbécil este?,_

-Carlisle dijo que no debes hablar, así que por favor estate tranquilo, ¿si?-, Seth parecía una maldita plañidera,

_¿qué demonios le pasaba a ese tarado?,_ dios el dolor, respirar me costaba un infierno, tenía las costillas pegadas a la espalda, cada inhalación era un latigazo directo a los pulmones, hacía que me temblara todo el cuerpo, asentí con la cabeza, mejor así.

Se sentó en un sillón al lado de mi cama,

_será idiota_, _ahora qué, estaba cuidándome, sólo le faltaba traerme la maldita sopa_, lo miré,

-ella- dije casi en susurros, era lo más fuerte que me podía expresar, mis pulmones no me permitían nada más,

-está con Edward y Bella, están fuera, Carlisle también ha venido- replicó mi amigo,

_fantástico la familia Adams al completo en la Push, Sam estará brincando de gusto_,

-quiere verte, pero Jacob mírate, no crees que se asustará, quiero decir, ya está muy asustada, si te ve le puede dar un infarto- dijo,

_este tío es idiota y yo que sé que aspecto tengo, a juzgar por el dolor debía estar hecho una verdadera mierda, _

-¿está asustada?- pregunté, me arrepentí al instante de haber pronunciado esas palabras, otra vez los latigazos ahora más intensos, me retorcí en la cama, Seth se incorporó, le hice señas, el dolor se pasaba.

_Nessie estaba asustada, maldita sea que le habrían dicho estos capullos, yo estoy bien, en cuanto pueda respirar con normalidad estaré perfecto, maldito dolor. JODER. _ Ni siquiera podía verla, me preparé para el dolor intenso,

-quiero verla- murmuré, cerré los ojos con fuerza, respire, _uno, dos, tres_, apreté los puños,

-no sé si es una buena idea, voy a llamar a Carlisle-,

quise hablar, no pude, _no quiero ver a Carlisle, quiero que verla a ella, Seth, ¡SETH! _

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, _¿había perdido la consciencia de nuevo?,_ allí estaban Carlisle y Edward.

-Hijo cómo te encuentras, puedo ponerte más morfina, te duele mucho- preguntó el doctor, negué con la cabeza,

_no quiero más droga_, dios otra vez el dolor, era intenso, sentía me estaba desgarrando por dentro, me recorría como fuego por toda la columna,

_dónde está ella, por qué no viene_,

-está fuera Jacob-, ahora hablaba su padre.

_Creía que la etapa odiemos al maldito chucho que quiere liarse con mi hija había pasado_,

-Jacob no es eso, créeme, cálmate por favor, no te hace bien-,

Edward preocupándose por mi, _esta bien, aquí pasa algo, me encuentro bien, quizás bien no sea el término apropiado, sólo necesito poder respirar, _

-Jacob la cosa es un poco más grave-,

_¿más grave?, no puedo hablar, apenas puedo respirar sin que me den calambres por todo el cuerpo, y no puedo permanecer consciente más de quince minutos seguidos, ¿algo más grave?,_

entonces lo comprendí, porque no me dejaban verla, porque Edward estaba inusualmente amable, porque Carlisle quería darme morfina, porque todos me miraban con lástima, porque Seth lloraba.

_MIERDA, no eso no podía ser, no ahora, joder_, intenté incorporarme, Carlisle me lo impidió,

-no Jacob por favor, estate quieto- dijo Carlisle, busqué a Edward con la mirada, él no podía mentirme,

_no me mientas por favor_, el vampiro asintió lentamente, su cara desfigurada en una mueca de dolor, _¿estaba triste?,_ triste por mí,

-Ed…- otra vez el dolor, le di un puñetazo al colchón, algún hueso se desencajó de su sitio, dios el maldito dolor, no, no debía lamentarme por el dolor, mientras me doliera seguiría vivo.

Edward se acercó donde estaba, se sentó en el sillón al lado de mi cama.

-Voy a hablar yo, no hace falta que me hables, no te muevas brusco por favor-,

_ni lo jures, no pienso volver a moverme_,

-sé que quieres verla, ella quiere verte, Bella también quiere verte, hasta Rosalie quiere entrar, claro que ella no lo reconocería jamás-, dijo con media sonrisa.

_La Barbie está aquí, quiere verme, definitivamente me estaba muriendo,_ Edward suspiró resignado,

-Jacob hijo, Carlisle dice que la situación es muy complicada-,

_sé sincero Ed, me estoy muriendo ¿no?, dilo, puedo aceptarlo_,

-siempre hay esperanza- replicó, negué con la cabeza,

_no siempre, tú lo sabes, me dispararon ¿verdad?, no recuerdo qué pasó_,

-sí, intentaste proteger a Leah, ella está bien, bueno, bien es un término relativo en este momento, su salud está bien-,

_me alegro que esté bien y los demás_,

-Jared resultó herido en una pierna, otra bala, pero ya está recuperándose, los humanos están haciendo búsquedas de lobos gigantes, se ha complicado todo, por suerte Charlie está intentando calmar las cosas, distraerlos, hemos puesto pistas falsas, para que crean que os habéis ido, creen que uno de los lobos te hirió-,

_ja, qué ironía, me estoy muriendo por sus malditas balas, y creen que me atacó un lobo_. _Ella, ¿cómo esta ella?..._

-Renesmee no sabe la gravedad…, no le hemos dicho nada, Carlisle le dijo que te estás recuperando, pero que tienes un aspecto horrible, si te ve…, hace un rato casi entra a la fuerza-,

Nessie, siempre tan cabezota, _Edward, maldita sea Edward, no puedo irme, no puedo dejarla, _

-lo sé- murmuró el vampiro.

Otra vez esa expresión perdida en su rostro, observé detenidamente al vampiro, _y yo tengo un aspecto horrible, pero te has mirado últimamente en el espejo_. Me pareció que su boca se arqueó en una mueca de sonrisa, o al menos lo interpreté como tal.

_Edward, ella sufrirá, no puedo verla sufrir, ella no puede sufrir, la sola idea de saber que ella sufriría me resulta insoportable_.

Edward me miró, esta situación lo estaba matando, pude verlo en sus ojos,

_pero quizás ella no tendría que sufrir, no para siempre_,

-acaso no la conoces, ella te quiere, te ama más que a nada en el mundo, te amará para siempre, ella es tuya de forma incondicional, fue así desde el mismo momento que nació, puede que incluso antes-,

_no Edward, ella no es mía, desde el mismo momento que fue engendrada yo era suyo, si yo muero quizás el vínculo se rompa_,

-es medio vampiro, no del todo humana, sus sentimientos son muchos más fuertes, Jacob no es la magia lo que la une a ti, ella te ama más allá de toda tu estúpida imprimación, creo que se hubiera enamorado de ti de cualquier forma-,

_sus sentimientos son fuertes sí, pero no eternos, no tienen por qué ser eternos_. _Sólo hay una salida posible para ella…_

-Jacob lo que estás pensando es absurdo, no te creerá, jamás te creerá- afirmó su padre,

_pero puedo intentarlo, ella no está muy familiarizada con el tema_,

-no funcionará, la conozco-,

_claro que me creerá, y tú me apoyarás, le dirás que lo ves en mi mente_,

Edward negó con la cabeza,

-es cruel- me dijo,

_igual de cruel que fuiste tú con Bella_,

un chispazo de ira en su mirada,

-eso es un golpe bajo chucho- gruñó el vampiro,

_lo siento, no quería hacerte daño, pero es por una buena causa_,

-mentir nunca es una buena causa, te lo digo por experiencia-.

_Déjate de moralidades, maldita sea me estoy muriendo, ¿me vas a ayudar?_

Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, levantó la cabeza y me miró,

-sí, si es tu voluntad, te ayudaré- dijo.

Se levantó lentamente del sillón como si aquello le supusiera un gran esfuerzo. Salió por la puerta, se fue a buscarla. Tenía que prepararme para mentirle, para mirarla a la cara y romper todo lo que me unía a ella, para destrozarla mientras me destrozaba a mí, morirme en vida. Tenía que concentrarme no podía titubear, ella tenía que creerme.

Tocaron a la puerta, era inútil tratar de moverme, resultaba algo imposible, se abrió lentamente, respiré hondo, otra vez el dolor, bendito dolor, ella se asomó titubeante,

-se puede- su voz…mi paraíso…

Era delicioso oírla de nuevo, mi niña hermosa._ Concéntrate_ me dije, _ella tiene que creerte,_

asentí sin mucho interés, la miré indiferente, me mostré distante, ningún gesto que delatara lo que estaba sintiendo, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, cerré los ojos.

-_Les_ dije que no quería que vinieras- dije prácticamente en susurros,

mis pulmones perforados no me permitían nada más, intenté concentrarme en mi idea, no importaba su cara, no importaban sus lágrimas, no importaba el dolor. Ella se acercó velozmente a mí, su aroma rozó suavemente mi cara, un impulso irracional me hizo querer abrazarla, secar sus lágrimas, besarla, protegerla de mí, de mis mentiras, yo era un miserable por hacerle daño,

-eso me dijo papá, sé que no quieres verme porque piensas que me voy a asustar, pero mírame no estoy asustada- dijo imprimiendo a su voz un tono de optimismo, ella también era una buena mentirosa, intentaba mantener la compostura, pero estaba aterrorizada,

-me quedaré aquí y te cuidaré hasta que te pongas bien- esbozó una sonrisa tierna,

-¿eso te dijeron?, no es cierto Renesmee-, pronuncié su nombre sin ningún tipo de emoción en mi voz,

Se arrodilló delante de mí, me tomó la mano, miré al frente y rápidamente solté su mano de la mía,

-Jake…por favor…- murmuró, comenzó a llorar otra vez, -el abuelo me dijo que tardarías en ponerte bien, que es grave, no me importa como estés, Jacob me da igual que aspecto tengas, sólo quiero estar contigo- dijo con voz ronca, se secó las lágrimas, -así que déjate de esas tonterías de no querer verme, por favor- dijo,

-repito, esa no es la razón, tu padre no te dijo nada- dije,

ella negó con la cabeza, me acarició el brazo, hice un gesto de dolor y apartó rápidamente su mano,

-lo siento- me dijo,

-prefiero que no me toques- cuchicheé, la miré de reojo, me devolvió una mirada extrañada, por qué esto tenía que ser tan complicado,

-no puedo volver a transformarme en lobo, he perdido el vínculo con mi manada- comenté, se quedó mirándome asombrada,

-¡cómo!, ¿eso es posible?-,

_no, no lo es, te estoy mintiendo mi niña, es por tu bien, lo siento, lo siento tanto, _

-al parecer sí, Doc colmillos lo encuentra muy divertido y anda investigando- dije esbozando medio sonrisa, ahora no la miraba,

-¿Doc colmillos… quieres decir mi abuelo?, ¿desde cuándo lo llamas así?- preguntó, estaba completamente perdida y no entendía nada.

Esto no era del todo mentira, hubo un tiempo que no vi la persona tan excepcional que había detrás de su dentadura,

-en realidad desde siempre- le comenté distraído,

-cómo te encuentras- me dijo,

-ahora mismo mal, les dije que no quería que vinieras-,

-sí, lo sé, pero tenía que verte, Jake te puedo ayudar-, sus manos se aproximaron a mí, pero a medio camino, las depositó de nuevo en su regazo, suspiré,

-no, y no estoy bien, como puedes ver estoy tirado en un cama y lo estaré por una buena temporada, y no quiero que estés aquí- dije con voz ronca, otra vez el dolor, había hablado demasiado, respiré suavemente, ella lo notó,

-te duele mucho…-, asentí, -quieres morfina- preguntó,

-Renesmee, basta, estoy intentando decirte de un modo suave que se acabó- dije bruscamente,

mi corazón se rompió, quemaba como el demonio, pero para este dolor no había morfina, no había nada, de cualquier forma no se puede recetar un remedio, cuando nada que remediar, tenía un agujero abierto en mitad de mi pecho, ella me miró extrañada,

-el qué se acabó- preguntó confundida,

-perdí el vínculo de todo lo que era…, ya no soy un hombre lobo... metamorfo... lo que demonios fuera, soy un hombre, un simple humano, y ya no siento que nada me ate a ti- dije casi entre balbuceos, se incorporó del suelo, me miró cómo si lo que le estuviera diciendo fuera algo incomprensible,

realmente era algo imposible,_ de qué modo podría yo dejar de amarla, _

-qué…cómo… qué quieres decir…- movía la cabeza de un lado a otro,

-lo siento, es que ya no me atraes en lo absoluto, es como si estuviera liberado, mírate, quiero decir, eres un vampiro- dije fríamente,

_esto es una pesadilla, que se acabe ya, no llores por favor no llores, perdóname, _

-ya no…es que no entiendo, quiero decir, liberado…de mí…- dijo con la voz entrecortada, se puso nerviosa, comenzó a frotarse las manos, se tocó el pelo, siempre se tocaba el pelo cuando se ponía nerviosa, mi pequeño ángel, volvió a mirarme había un punto de desesperación en sus ojos, se estaba rompiendo en frente de mí,

-no sientes nada por mí-, _estoy sintiendo el infierno por ti_, negué rotundo,

-lo siento de verás, pero tu presencia y la de tu familia, me molesta- solté, se sentó en el sillón, iba a hablar, pero la interrumpí,

-es raro lo sé, pero no sé cómo ha pasado, te veo y, por dios eres un vampiro-, otra vez el latigazo en los pulmones, debía controlar más mi voz,

levantó la vista hacía mí, ella no comprendía, ¿cómo iba a comprender?, todo era mentira,

-siento ser tan brusco, pero de verdad prefiero que te vayas, y que te lleves a los Monsters de aquí, apestan- dije para rematar, alzó la cabeza orgullosa.

_¡Dios cómo amaba a esa mujer!,_ me dirigió una mirada rabiosa, hacía tan sólo unos minutos había visto ese mismo chispazo de orgullo y dolor en la cara de su padre, a veces me asombraba lo mucho que se parecía a Edward,

-no hace falta que seas grosero, ni que me trates como si fuera una paria, no tienes ningún derecho…-,

amaba su carácter fuerte, su altivez, su orgullo pero ahora era el momento perfecto, la interrumpí de nuevo,

-estás en mi casa, te dije que no quería que estuvieras aquí, quién es la grosera…, creo tener bastante derecho- dije de forma brusca,

se levantó del sillón, estaba enfadada, mejor así,

-está bien…, tienes razón lo dijiste, será mejor…me voy-, se dirigió a la puerta echa una furia pero cuando abrió la puerta titubeó, giró sobre sus talones y volvió a mirarme, _sería la ultima vez que viera esos preciosos ojos marrones por los que me dejaría matar…_

-quiero…deseo sinceramente que te mejores lo más pronto posible, yo…- se quedó en silencio, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, un ángel no debería llorar, yo era un maldito bastardo por hacerla llorar, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Vacío.

El agujero creciendo infinito en mi pecho.

Nada.

Miedo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y tenía a Seth frente a mis narices,

-se puede saber qué demonios le has dicho, se fue como alma que lleva al diablo, estaba llorando tío-, lo miré, no podía hablar,

las lágrimas resbalaron por mi cara, sin que pudiera hacer nada para contenerlas, ya ni siquiera me importaba el terrible dolor físico. Ahora ya no podía sentirlo, ahora ya no importaba,

-Jake joder tío, qué ha pasado- preguntó,

-maldita sea Seth, no quiero que me vea morir, la eché, por favor déjame sólo- susurré, Seth apretó fuerte los puños, también él lloraba aunque no se pudieran ver sus lágrimas, mi fiel compañero,

-no, no te voy a dejar solo, me quedo aquí contigo, eres mi hermano-, le tomé la mano con fuerza y negué rotundo con la cabeza,

-ahora no- dije, él estaba angustiado, esto era muy duro para él, pero ahora no podía pensar en él, yo me estaba rompiendo por dentro.

_Nessie…_

Sentí el vacío de mis palabras en sus labios, sentí su pena como fuego en mi garganta, sentí odio de mi mismo.

Cerré los ojos, sólo podía ver su cara mientras se iba, sus lágrimas que eran mis lágrimas, su dolor que era mi dolor, más intenso, más duro, infinito.

El cuerpo me dolía como el demonio, _que se acabe esto ya, sin ella no tengo esperanza, sin ella no tengo vida, sin ella no tengo nada._

Todos pensaron que en dos días, a lo sumo tres tendrían que enterrarme, pero al parecer ser un licántropo tenía también sus ventajasa la hora de morir, mi cuerpo era más fuerte que el de un hombre normal, mis órganos eran más resistentes ante lo inevitable, pero apenas podía moverme, ya no podía ni hablar, mi cuerpo luchaba inútilmente, finalmente me moriría, pero tardaría más en hacerlo.

_¡Qué más daba!_, yo ya estaba muerto de cualquier forma, estaba muerto desde que ella cruzó la puerta para no volver.

Sólo espero que Edward haga bien su trabajo, que me odie, no, no quiero que me odie, quiero que me olvide, el odio es un mal compañero de viaje, ella tiene que ser feliz, algún día me olvidará.

_¿Olvidarme?,_ ese pensamiento me hería profundamente, era un maldito egoísta,

_¡SÍ!_ me grite, _te olvidará, tiene que olvidarte,_

_ojala me olvide, o si me recuerda que no le duela, no quiero que sufra, no por mí, ella merece ser feliz, merece todo lo bueno que hay en este mundo._

Tocaron a la puerta, _qué absurdo cómo si pudiera impedir que entraran,_ ni tan siquiera podía negarme a que entraran, vivía gracias a un maldito tubo que me había enchufado Carlisle.

Él venía a revisarlo todos los días, _por qué demonios no podían quitarme esto de una puta vez_, tenía un pulmón perforado, y creo que dos de mis costillas estaban clavadas en el otro que continuaba funcionando a marchas forzadas, mis huesos no volvieron a su posición natural cuando me transformé, pero maldita sea, ¡_NO QUIERO VER A NADIE!. _

Entró Edward, me miró con lástima, la cara que siempre traía en los últimos días, dejó paso a otra persona.

Era Bella. Su rostro apagado, su sonrisa inexistente,

-puede oírme…- dijo, Edward asintió y se apoyó contra la puerta.

Bella miraba alrededor de la habitación, sus manos enrolladas en la espalda, la miré, ella quería decir algo y no sabía cómo empezar, casi tuve ganas de sonreír, por muy vampiro que fuera, Bella siempre sería Bella.

-hola- me dijo, moví la cabeza en señal de respuesta, era lo único que me permitía mi cuerpo,

-quería hablar contigo antes...-, su voz se fue apagando conforme hablabla, se acercó a mi titubeante,

_¿qué?, ya preparando el funeral. _

Edward ni se molestó en traducirle lo que acaba de pensar._  
_

Bella, mi primer amor, la chica frágil y torpe de enormes ojos marrones que me había hecho perder la cabeza además de otras cosas. Mi mejor amiga humana que se había convertido en vampiro por un amor irracional. Se saltó todas esas estúpidas reglas no escritas sobre vampiros, y gracias a eso la tuve a ella...paré los pensamientos en ese punto...recódarla se había vuelto algo insoportable.

_Por favor dile que la echaré de menos, que nadie puede tener una amiga como ella, dile que la quiero mucho, que siempre la he querido mucho..._

-quiere que te diga que que te quiere mucho, que te echará de menos...-, su voz desprovista de cualquier tipo de emoción, su rostro inexpresivo, realmente el vampiro lo estaba pasando mal.

Bella agachó la cabeza, se acercó a mí, si no fuera por que sé que es imposible, diría que Bella estaba llorando,

-Jake...esto no puede ser...esto es...- dijo con la voz entrecortada, había desesperación en su mirada, mi pobre amiga,

_dile que no se preocupes por mí, dile que ya ni siquiera siento dolor_..._sin_ _ella ya no siento nada_.

Entregaría gustoso mi alma al mismísimo diablo con tal de verla por última vez.

Cerré los ojos,

...espiré suavemente.

...Oí una risa... su risa... mi cuerpo flotaba hacía la voz...ella esperaba paciente en la orilla del mar, y yo era de nuevo yo, entero, un todo, conectado al resto del mundo a traves de su mirada.

**FIN.**


End file.
